Liens du sang
by Nalia802
Summary: Nos quatre aventuriers, durant leur long périple, on souvent fait des rencontres improbables. Mais durant cette aventure-ci, notre cher pyromage va peut-être en savoir plus sur sa famille et son père, au grand désespoir de Théo… Projet actuellement cryogénisé.
1. Prologue d'une nouvelle aventure

Bonjour, bonsoir écrivains en herbe !

J'ai toujours voulu en savoir un peu plus sur le personnage de Bob.

Alors je vous propose cette histoire toute droit sortie de mon imagination pour ma première Fanfiction !

 **Aventures ne m'appartient pas**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à temps.

Elle courait, à bout de souffle mais elle courait. Elle était la seule à pouvoir sauver ses amis. Et aussi le Cratère.

Mais elle ne serait pas une héroïne la bataille finie.

Ni elle, ni les autres. Personne ne saurait que dans l'ombre, des aventuriers auraient sauvé la vie de milliers de gens, en passant des plus démunis aux plus cupides. Non, ils seront trop occupés à survivre dans cet vie cruelle, ou conspirations et assassinats font partie de la vie quotidienne.

Elle fit apparaître son épée double dans un torrent de flammes du bout de la main en agrippa fermement le manche en cuir pour calmer sa peur.

Les passants reculaient à son approche, terrorisés par son visage crispé et son arme au clair.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne les voyait plus.

Elle franchit l'énorme portique magique de Castel Blanc. Les paladins ne cherchèrent même pas à l'arrêter. Ils étaient trop occupés à affronter les paladins traitres.

La foule se dirigeait en courant vers la sortie de la ville, effrayé par ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Comme elle pouvait les comprendre…

Vers l'entrée de l'église de la lumière, des soldats attendaient. Des corps de leurs autres confrères gisaient au sol. Elle en reconnu quelques un qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici.

Les traitres firent barrage. Elle stoppa sa course, empoignât son épée et se mit en garde.

Les paladins étaient forts, certes, mais ils ne connaissaient pas la magie du feu.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et sa colère fusa à travers ses flammes. Elles remontèrent le manche et enflammèrent les lames.

Les paladins impressionnés par cette magie, baissèrent leur garde. Elle en profita pour attaquer.

Faisant tournoyer son épée en l'air, elle faucha l'un des hommes, qui tomba à terre.

Elle esquiva les coups habilement, les lames de ses adversaires les frôlant. Elle pouvait même distinguer son visage tiré dans les lames brillantes des paladins.

D'un mouliné, elle en blessa un gravement au torse, l'autre au flanc.

Il n'en restait plus que deux.

Les traitres firent une attaque coordonnée. Ils levèrent leurs épées haut dans le ciel. Les lames se fracassèrent sur le manche de son épée double. Avec l'élan, elle enfonça l'une de ses lames dans le corps de l'un, avant de toucher l'autre. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Elle entra dans l'église éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Tout n'était que dévastation. Des corps gisaient au sol, ensanglantés. Tués sauvagement pas leurs confrères.

Et elle vit ses amis au fond de la salle.

Grunlek, Théo , Bob et Shin étaient retenus pas des paladins. Mais Bob chancelait dans les bras du paladin.

L'un des paladins était devant un homme aux cheveux noirs ébène avec des yeux jaunes remplis de haine. Enoch se faisait tenir par deux autres hommes.

Elle se cacha derrière les colonnes, pour éviter d'être repérée. Elle s'approcha d'eux à petits pas, et arriva derrière du groupe. Elle put entendre les paroles échangées entre eux:

\- Vous ne pourrez contrôler ce pouvoir une fois sorti de mon corps ! Lui dit Énoch.

Le paladin rit doucement derrière ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- La lumière l'emporte toujours sur les ténèbres ! Répondit il

Il commença à entonner des formules magiques de la lumière. Elle vit qu'il tenait une dague ornée de symboles magiques. Elle s'illuminait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les paroles sacrés étaient prononcées. Et puis il s'arrêta.

Il leva sa dague.

\- NON ! Hurla t'elle

Elle fonça vers Énoch et le poussa brutalement. Sous la surprise, les paladins qui le retenait le lâchèrent. Il tomba au sol. C'est ce qui le sauva.

Elle reçut la dague en pleine poitrine.

La douleur se répandit dans tout son corps. La dague s'illumina de plus belle, éblouissant tous les occupants de la pièce. L'arme la brûlait à l'intérieur, la faisant se tordre de douleur. Elle hurlait à se rompre la voix tellement la douleur était violente.

Elle s'effondra au sol en tremblant.

La lumière disparut, laissant Kirlan contempler son échec. Il hurla de tous ses poumons sa colère.

Et puis tout alla très vite.

Elle vit dans sa douleur ses amis se libérer de leurs gardiens. Théo dégaina son épée et commença à combattre ces traîtres. Grunlek déploya le bouclier de son bras mécanique, et Shin banda son arc. Énoch se ressaisit et maitrisa les flammes des braseros allumés dans la salle.

Sa tête lui tournait. Elle sentit son corps se vider petit à petit de sa force, de la rage qui l'avait menée ici. Tout disparaissait dans la dague ou les symboles se teintaient de noir.

Elle se sentit tirée par quelqu'un à couvert du carnage. Elle reconnut tout de suite sa taille menue et son manteau rouge sang. Cela lui fit oublier un peu la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Il la traina derrière une haute colonne écarlate. Bob la prit sur ses genoux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il lui parlait, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il avait le visage recouvert de sang. Le sien.

Ses yeux de chat étaient brillants. Lui pleurer ? C'était rare. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules.

Et dire qu'il avait réussi à la traîner jusque-là… Elle sourit en l'imaginant dans son effort.

\- Je… je ne savais pas que tu… pouvait encore me tirer après tout ça… dit-elle le souffle court et le sourire aux lèvres.

Il rit les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Tu es en train de mourir et tu arrives encore à faire des vannes…

Son désespoir la fit craquer. Les larmes qu'elles retenaient désespérément roulèrent lentement le long de sa peau.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu… qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble…pour apprendre à se connaître…

C'est le seul regret qu'elle aurait avant de mourir.

\- Ne dis pas ça, dit-il la voix brisée. Tu vas t'en sortir. Théo va te soigner et tu…

\- Ma vie s'en va Bob… Tu ne peux rien y faire…

Sa vue commença à se brouiller. Non, elle voulait rester encore un peu avec lui. Elle lutta pour retarder le sort d'absorption.

\- Tout le monde saura… Je dirais à tous que tu leur a sauvé la vie. Tu seras une héroïne…

\- Non Bob. Pour vous quatre peut-être… Mais pour eux… Je ne suis pas une héroïne…

Elle lui prit sa main frêle dans un dernier effort dans la sienne et la serra de toute ses forces. Elle sentait qu'elle allait partir.

\- Adieu Bob… dit elle

\- Non, reste avec moi… Non reste je t'en prie…

Les couleurs disparurent. Son corps se relâcha. Elle se sentait bien.

Elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même.

Mais elle ne serait pas une héroïne.

* * *

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _J'ai voulu commencer par la fin, pour changer un des histoires traditionnelles._**

 ** _Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais sortir la suite, cela dépendra de mon inspiration..._**

 ** _En espérant que ça vous a plu._**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonsoir écrivains en herbe !

Finalement, je sort ce premier chapitre plus vite que je l'avais prévu...

Aventures ne m'appartient pas

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

Chapitre 1:

 _"Un mois plutôt.."_

La pluie s'abattît sur nos quatre aventuriers.

Théo, sur son destrier Lumière, menait le groupe. Le "paladin" inquisiteur regardait droit devant lui, à l'affût du moindre danger. Depuis qu'ils étaient recherchés par la guilde des intendants, il avait appris à être prudent. Son bandeau humide collait sur sa peau.

Derrière lui se trouvait Grunlek Von Krayn, un prince nain qui avait refusé son statut de noble, pour vivre des aventures hors du commun. Il lui manquait un bras organique. Oui organique, car on l'avait remplacé par un bras mécanique à base de gemmes de pouvoir, des artéfacts magiques, qui rendait son bras incontrôlable comme cette fois où il avait combattu une araignée…

A côté d'eux se trouvait un autre destrier, plus improbable que les autres. Brasier, tel était son nom, était une création de flammes par le mage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, ou Bob si voulez aller plus vite. Son manteau rouge sang trempé, et sa capuche relevée sur sa tête était souvent synonyme de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, on l'entendait pester sous sa capuche:

\- Pluie de merde… Pays de merde… Jour de merde… grognait-il.

\- Arrête Bob ! Moi je trouve que c'est un temps superbe ! Dit une voix derrière lui.

L'homme au manteau bleu encapuchonné sifflotait doucement, heureux de cette pluie drue. Shin était exactement dans son élément. L'eau faisait partie de lui, puisque qu'il cohabitait avec un élémentaire d'eau, une puissance de plusieurs milliers d'années.

\- Tu parles ! C'est moche et les choses brulent moins bien.

\- On a assez fait de route aujourd'hui. On va s'arrêter à une auberge, dit le meneur paladin.

Le groupe s'arrêta au village le plus proche, dans une auberge noire de monde à cause de la pluie. Cette route était empruntée par beaucoup d'aventuriers et de marchands qui s'en allaient dans les grandes villes. Ils s'arrêtaient pour prendre du bon temps et se reposer après ses longues journées de marche… Aussi d'autres s'arrêtaient à cause du déluge qui sévissait dehors. Comme nos quatre aventuriers ce jour-là.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre la porte d'entrée et l'odeur d'alcool leur emplissant les narines. Ils choisirent une table libre parmi tout ce monde. Une serveuse vint leur apporter de la boisson fraîche. Ils se mirent à discuter de chose et d'autres pour se détendre:

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on ouvre une auberge un jour, dit Shin enjoué.

\- Oui et moi je ferais ma propre bière ! Dit Grunlek en riant.

Bob ne disait rien. Théo avait remarqué son mutisme. Cela l'étonna, car d'habitude le mage aimait débattre sur ce sujet. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa mauvaise humeur ?

\- Bah alors Bob ! Tu es bien muet ce soir. Tu veux toujours l'ouvrir cette taverne ? Demanda Théo inquiet.

\- Ouais ouais… Dit-il peu intéressé.

Bob était absent. Il regardait autour de lui, sentant quelque chose. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il cherchait la cause de ce malaise en lui. Sa mauvaise humeur à cause de la pluie s'était envolée.

\- Eh ! Ça va ? Dit Théo en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Bob stoppa sa recherche. Il vit que Théo attendait de lui une réponse. Il vida sa chope d'un trait et regarda son ami grave.

\- Il y a quelque chose ici, dit-il tout bas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Shin

\- Je sais pas ce que c'est… Mais c'est pas normal.

En effet, Bob sentait une puissante énergie magique dans les environs. Il chercha du regard dans la pièce ce qui pouvait être suspect. Et il vit une femme seule au fond de la salle, qui regardait don assiette, en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Il devina qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer.

\- Détends toi Bob ! Dit son ami paladin. C'est la pluie qui te mets dans tous ces états !

Bob jeta un regard inquiet vers le nain. Il semblait être aussi inquiet que lui. Peut-être avait peut-être aussi ressenti cette énergie ?

Bob essaya de ne plus penser à tout ceci. Il décida quand même de rester aux aguets et de surveiller cette femme mystérieuse.

Deux personnes entrèrent alors dans l'auberge. Ils était en armure de plaques brillantes et lustrées. Une épée a la taille et une cape sur leur dos, ils scrutèrent l'auberge bondée. C'est alors que l'un d'eux reconnut Théo.

\- Paladin Théo ? Dit son confrère en approchant d'eux.

Théo se retourna et reconnu ses frères d'armes. Il se leva et les empoignât comme des vieux amis.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oh on est en mission. On cherche quelqu'un. Et eux qui c'est ? Dit-il en les désignant de la tête.

\- Ces sont mes amis aventuriers. Voici Shindda Kory, Grunlek Von Krayn et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé.

Les désignes hochèrent la tête sans commentaires. Les trois amis n'aimaient pas trop les églises. Grunlek se rappela à ce moment-là le carnage qu'ils avaient créés à l'église des murmures avec un petit sourire.

\- Les amis, voici paladin Kirlan et Lewis. Je peux savoir qui vous cherchez ? Demanda Théo curieux.

Kirlan sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Bob blêmit quand il reconnut la jeune fille au fond de la salle dessinée sur le vieux papier.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle fait exactement pour être recherchée ? Demanda le prince nain.

\- Elle a tué des paladins de la lumière. Et c'est une hérésie, dit Kirlan la voix dure.

Bob digéra l'information. C'était donc pour ça qu'il ressentait ce pouvoir étrange en elle. Ainsi c'était une hérésie ? Mais quelle sorte hérésie ? Lui aussi était une hérésie à cause du démon qui habitait en lui. Et il essayait de le contrôler aussi bien qu'il pouvait. Mais pour l'église de la lumière, tout ce qui était diffèrent d'eux était une hérésie d'après l'avis de Bob.

\- Je vois… En tout cas on ne l'a pas vu. On fera attention sur la route.

\- Merci du coup de main, remercia Lewis. On va faire un tour dans l'auberge, histoire de vérifier.

\- Bonne chance alors !

Après des au revoir, les paladins firent le tour de l'auberge. Bob lui s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme. Elle semblait effrayée. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était assez jeune, dix-huit ans tout au plus. Elle portait un chignon aux reflets dorés mal noué sur sa tête et un corset au-dessus d'une chemise sale et trouée. Il se demandait pourquoi cette femme avait tué ces paladins, car elle semblait si inoffensive et douce…

\- Tu es tout pâle Bob, dit son ami Shin.

Bob n'entendit pas son ami. Il observait maintenant les paladin s'approcher de l'inconnue. Elle sursauta quand les chevaliers l'interpelèrent. Le mage était trop loin pour entendre, mais il vit que des paroles furent échangées. Puis brusquement, Kirlan saisit la jeune femme par le bras et la poussa vers la sortie. Elle se rattrapa sur une table déséquilibrée en faisant tomber les verres remplis d'alcool sur le sol.

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle. Elle mit du temps à se relever.

\- Dépêche-toi, ordonna Lewis en dégainant son épée et en la pointant dans son dos.

L'inconnue sembla se diriger vers la sortie. Mais elle s'écarta brusquement et fit apparaître une arme dans ses mains dans une nuée de flammes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **Encore une fois, je ne sais pas quand je sortirais la suite.**_

 _ **Cela dépendra de mon inspiration.**_

 _ **En espérant que cela vous a plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonsoir écrivains en herbe !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre... Il me semble qu'il est plus court mais bon...

 **Aventures ne m'appartient pas**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les clients hurlèrent d'effroi et coururent vers la sortie. Ils poussaient les tables, renversaient les chaises… Enfin ils mettaient tout sans dessus dessous pour arriver le plus vite vers la sortie. Nos quatre aventuriers étaient bousculés dans tous les sens. Théo essaya de se frayer un chemin a travers la foule dense.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !? Cria t-il.

\- C'est la fille là-bas ! Le prévint Grunlek.

En parlant de la fille, elle combattait férocement les paladins. Elle paraît les coups, en donnait avec force et vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas se faire attraper, c'était sûr !

En quelques minutes, tout le monde était sorti. Il ne restait plus qu'eux sept dans la salle.

Les pupilles de l'inconnue se dilatèrent, et se yeux commencèrent à devenir jaunes. Et puis d'un coup, la jeune fille lança une boule de feu aux paladins. Les chevaliers se mirent à couvert derrière une table qui prit feu. Lewis fut touché au flanc. Une blessure grave. Il hurla de douleur. Kirlan se précipita vers son ami et examina sa blessure.

\- Oh merde, Lewis !

Théo se précipita vers ses confrères pour leur porter secours.

\- Retenez-la mecs ! Cria Théo a ses amis.

\- Bien reçu, répondit Shin en bandant son arc.

Théo observa la blessure de son confrère. Il avait une énorme brulure au flanc. Le feu avait complètement fait fondre l'armure de plates. Théo apposa ses mains et conféra un sort de soin. Cela apaisa un peu la douleur, mais elle n'était pas encore guérie.

\- Il lui faut des soins plus approfondis, lui appris le jeune paladin. Ramène-le à Castel Blanc pour le soigner.

\- Et la fille ? Demanda Kirlan.

\- T'inquiète, on s'en occupe mes amis et moi. Vas y !

Kirlan porta son ami sur le dos et il sortit de l'auberge. Théo dégaina son épée et se prépara au combat.

Bob prépara une boule de feu à l'arrière poste. Shin lui lança une flèche dans les jambes pour l'immobiliser. Elle manqua sa cible de quelques centimètres et se planta au sol. Grunlek lui donna un coup de poing puissant vers son ventre, mais elle esquiva en faisant plusieurs saltos arrières.

La boule de feu de Bob était prête. Il la lança de toutes ses forces vers sa cible. L'inconnue tendit la main in extremis vers l'objet en fusion et renvoya les flammes vers le pyromage. Surpris il maitrisa ses flammes avant de les faire disparaître.

La fille… Elle contrôlait aussi les flammes. Comment était ce possible ?

Sa conscience lui hurlait de ne pas la blesser. Il désirait tellement en savoir plus. C'était quelque chose en lui qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Le pyromage vit alors Shin bander son arc.

\- NON ! Shin arrête ! Cria Bob. Arrêtez tous !

Shin la garda en joue. Il haussa un sourcil circonspect a son ami qui mit les mains un peu sur le devant. La jeune fille haletait, elle tremblait de peur.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Bob curieux.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Cracha t'elle.

\- Comment savez vous maitriser les flammes ?

L'inconnue se mit encore plus sur la défensive. Elle allait répondre quand Théo arriva derrière Bob.

\- Vous l'avez toujours pas attrapée ? Demanda t'il furieux.

\- J'ai…

Bob n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans crier gare, la jeune fille fonça… sur Théo. D'un habile moulinet, elle lui fit tomber son épée et se plaça derrière lui et mit une dague sur la gorge.

\- Oh Oh ! Du calme ! Dit Grunlek en levant les bras.

\- Maintenant vous allez nous laisser sortir tranquillement… Dit elle en commençant à reculer vers la sortie.

Théo lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes et lui bloqua le bras dans le dos. La fille poussa un petit de douleur.

\- Je pense pas non !

Il prit la dague de force a l'inconnue et se prépara à l'achever.

\- Théo non. Répéta Bob calmement cette fois-ci.

\- Quoi ? Je fais mon boulot !

\- Oui je sais. Mais laisse moi lui poser deux trois questions. Sinon je crame tout.

Théo souffla. Il détestait quand son ami l'empêchait de faire son devoir.

\- Grun une corde, demanda t il sans grande conviction.

Grunlek sortit de son sac ce que son ami lui demandait. Il attacha ses poignets de la jeune fille qui se débâtait férocement.

Un bruit retentit derrière eux. L'aubergiste avait trébuché à coté de son bar. Les yeux remplis d'effroi, il leur ordonna:

\- Sortez de mon auberge ! Et ne revenez jamais ici !

Grunlek soupira. Il sortit quelques pièces de sa bourse et les lança a l'aubergiste.

\- Désolé du dérangement.

Sur ce, le groupe sortit de l'établissement avec la prisonnière.

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **Je n'ai aucune idée de la sortie du prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Cela dépendra de mon inspiration.**_

 _ **En espérant que cela vous à plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, bonsoir écrivains en herbe !

Aujourd'hui, la suite de votre feuilleton !

 **Aventures ne m'appartient pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Les aventuriers s'étaient éloignés de l'auberge. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et la première étoile fit vite son apparition. La lune éclairant leur chemin, ils trouvèrent un endroit tranquille pour installer leur campement pour la nuit. Eux qui croyaient qu'ils allaient la passer dans une auberge avec un lit bien chaud ! C'était raté…

Ils assirent l'inconnue adossée à un arbre et liée à lui pas très loin d'eux. Elle avait les mains liés par une corde extrêmement serrée. Elle lui faisait mal aux poignets. Elle détestait être liée par une simple corde qui la retenait de courir le monde. Mais pour l'instant il fallait être patiente…

Bob alluma un bon feu magique du bout de ses paumes. Le bois moisi se consuma dans un spectacle de couleurs. L'inconnue l'observa longuement, essayant de mettre un nom sur ce visage. Elle sentait que quelque chose les liait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi… Un instant, elle crut qu'il était comme elle. Non, c'était impossible… Elle se faisait trop d'idées. Pour l'instant elle devait trouver une idée pour s'échapper.

Bientôt tout le monde se regroupa près du feu. Grunlek sortit ses ustensiles de cuisines et prépara un bon repas. L'odeur remontait aux narines de l'adolescente tel un appel. C'était un vrai supplice, vu qu'elle était attachée à l'arbre. Elle regardait les aventuriers manger avec envie ne voulant que les rejoindre.

Mais à quoi elle pensait ? Ils l'avait capturée et faite prisonnière ! Et maintenant elle pensait qu'ils étaient peut-être sympathiques ? C'était la cuisine du nain qui l'ensorcelait, elle en était sûre.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Théo vint à elle. Le paladin s'assit et l'observa longuement. Elle sentait don regard imposant la scruter, et sa présence était insupportable. Si il croyait qu'elle allait m'intimider, il se trompait lourdement.

\- Théo tu vas lui faire peur. Vas y mollo sinon elle voudra rien dire, dit une voix derrière lui.

Le nain s'assit à côté de son compagnon.

\- Faut bien la faire parler, dit il menaçant.

La jeune fille se mit à pouffer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda le chevalier furieux.

\- Apparemment t'as pas compris le phare, cracha t'elle au chevalier.

Elle prit le soin de bien articuler les mots suivants et le regard plein de haine.

\- Je te dirais rien.

Grunlek écarquilla les yeux, surpris par son courage d'insulter Théo. L'inquisiteur grinça des dents et s'apprêta a lui donner un coup de point puissant. La jeune fille attendit la douleur avec la peur au ventre, mais elle ne le montrait pas. Pas devant lui.

\- Théo, ne torture pas notre invitée.

L'inquisiteur stoppa son geste. Bob et Shin arrivaient derrière eux. Théo se retourna.

\- Mais elle m'a traitée de phare !

\- Je t'en prie ne joue pas à faire le gamin. Si tu lui donne un coup de poing elle mourra sur le coup. Elle est épuisée regarde !

Il avait raison. Elle puisait dans ses maigres ressources pour rester debout. Cela faisait au moins deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi d'un sommeil réparateur.

\- Si tu veux avoir une autre petite fille sur la conscience, continua le mage, à toi de voir.

La jeune fille blêmit. Une petite fille ?

\- Alors explique moi comment on peut la faire parler, monsieur je sais tout, dit Théo vexé.

Bob et Shin s'assirent eux aussi. Le mage la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Bon premièrement, désolé pour Théo. Il a toujours eu le sang chaud.

La jeune fille se détendit un peu. Elle se sentait en sécurités quand elle était à côté d'elle. En même temps, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait survécu au courroux du "paladin".

\- Deuxièmement, quel est votre nom mademoiselle ?

Mademoiselle ? Elle ne savait pas si elle était une demoiselle, mais elle fut flattée par le compliment.

\- Waouh. Ta méthode est infaillible, bougonna Théo.

\- En même temps si tu arrêtait de me critiquer, j'arriverais peut-être a quelque chose !

\- Vous disputez pas pour ça les gars… Soupira Shin.

L'inconnue les regarda commencer à hausser le ton. Malgré leur différences et leurs complexes, les quatre aventuriers étaient amis, et cela depuis des années. Elle pensa qu'ils étaient plus sympathique qu'elle le pensait.

Elle pouvait au moins dire son nom, ça ne lui couterait rien.

\- Azaël.

Cela leur cloua le bec. Ils tourbèrent tous leur tête vers elle, étonnés qu'elle leur ai dit son prénom sans aucune torture. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, écrasée par tous ses regards interrogateur sur elle.

\- Je m'appelle Azaël, répéta elle d'une toute petite voix.

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais sortir la suite.**_

 _ **Cela dépendra de mon inspiration.**_

 _ **En espérant que ça vous à plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous écrivains en herbe !

Et aujourd'hui, la suite de votre feuilleton !

 **Aventures ne m'appartient pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Le silence tomba sur le groupe. Azaël avait mis la tête sur ses genoux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle parlait d'une voix lointaine.

\- Mon histoire n'est pas vraiment incroyable. Il y a eu du noir comme du blanc… commença t-elle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait ses souvenirs, de sa naissance à aujourd'hui, l'émotion s'accumula au fond de son être. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant presque de parler.

\- Je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à vous parler des vieux souvenirs, dit elle aux bord des sanglots.

\- Pourquoi tu as tué ces paladins !? Demanda Théo agacé.

Azaël ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle cacha sa tête avec ses mains en gémissant.

\- Laisse Théo. On verra demain, jugea Shin.

\- Il a raison, approuva Grunlek. Laissons la se reposer. Et nous aussi.

\- Je prends le premier quart alors, bougonna le paladin.

Alors il allait falloir qu'elle reste seul avec lui ? Elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir deux minutes a côté d'une hérésie. Il allait la tuer !

Les amis du paladin allèrent se coucher près du feu. Ils partagèrent les quarts de surveillance entre eux. Bientôt, on les entendit respirer paisiblement.

Le paladin s'assit a côté de la prisonnière. Il regardait devant lui, pour surveiller les environs. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit son énorme épée de son fourreau. Ainsi l'heure de la jeune fille était venue. Il pointa son doigt dans sa direction.

\- T'as intérêt a pas faire d'histoires. Si je vois un seul truc suspect, je t'égorge.

Azaël blêmit. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord. L'inquisiteur se mit à polir son épée avec soin. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, la peur au ventre. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui parler. Malgré son inquiétude, le sommeil vint tout seul. Elle se reposa enfin depuis ces deux derniers jours a fuir.

Elle fut réveillé par le crissement de l'herbe. Théo était parti se coucher, et c'était Grunlek qui avait pris sa place. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et remarqua qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillée, s'excusa t'il.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, la rassura t'elle.

Les yeux encore endormis, elle regarda les arbres. Ses sens se remirent en marche, et lentement, elle sentait qu'elle avait vraiment faim. Peut-être quelle pouvait demander un peu a manger… Le nain avait l'air sympathique après tout. Enfin beaucoup plus que le paladin.

\- Excusez-moi maître nain… commença t'elle.

Le sus nommé qui surveillait l'orée de la foret tourna sa tête vers elle. Elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. Son œil gauche n'était pas organique. Il était métallique.

\- Est-ce que il vous reste à manger ? Demanda t-elle timidement. Je n'ai presque rien mangé à l'auberge…

Le prince nain lui sourit.

\- Je le demandait quand vous alliez demander ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Il revint plus tard avec une assiette fumante remplie de soupe. Elle avait la même odeur que la fumée de toute à l'heure. Le nain posa une cuillère et l'assiette dans l'herbe.

\- Merci, dit elle poliment.

\- Y'a pas de quoi ! Dit le nain en souriant de plus belle.

Elle essaya de se servir de la cuillère pour manger, mais tout ce qu'elle arriva a faire, c'était de salir son pantalon. Elle émit un bruit de frustration.

\- C'est pas facile de manger les mains attachées, railla t'elle.

\- Attendez, ne bougez pas.

Le nain fit quelque chose a quoi elle ne s'attendait pas. Il la libéra les poignets de la corde qui lui lacerait la chair. Elle se massa les poignets, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle posa sur elle un regard interrogateur.

\- Je vous fait confiance, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Azaël le remercia par un sourire. Elle se mit à manger la soupe qui lui titillait les narines. Une fois la cuillère dans la bouche, une explosion de saveurs se répandit sur sa langue. Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur.

\- Mmh ! C'est délicieux !

\- Content que ça vous plaise !

Sa faim s'estompa au fur et a mesure que l'assiette se vidait. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et soupira d'aise.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un cuisinier hors pair maitre nain ! Le félicita t'elle.

\- Merci ! Mes amis me le disent aussi, souvent. Mais des fois ils n'ont pas le même avis que moi. Une fois je leur ai cuisiné une araignée…

Voyant que la jeune fille faisait la grimace, il arrêta son récit pour maser a autre chose.

\- Enfin bref. Au fait, on ne s'est pas présentés, je me trompe ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je suis Grunlek Von Krayn. (il pointa du doigt les personnes allongés près du feu). Celui en rouge, c'est Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Bob. Celui en manteau bleu, c'est Shindda Kory. Et enfin, le paladin, c'est Théo de Silverberg.

Azaël associa les noms aux visages qui les entouraient.

\- Vous formez un sacré groupe, confia t'elle.

\- C'est vrai, mais il me reste encore quelqu'un a vous présenter.

Azaël fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pourtant que quatre personnes !

Grunlek siffla du bout des lèvres, appelant quelqu'un. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle sans rien voir venir. Mais soudain, un animal sorti des fourrés. Elle ne pu pas très bien le distinguer de loin, mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle paniqua.

Un loup blanc se tenait devant elle. Elle avait une fourrure lustrée et soyeuse. Ses yeux vers l'observèrent, les oreilles levées. La jeun fille crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Mais au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers Grunlek et réclama des caresses. Il lui lécha même la joue.

\- Je vous présente Éden, mon amie louve. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne vous fera pas de mal.

Azaël écarquillant des yeux et la bouche entrouverte, contemplait la bête des bois. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle était bien décidée a en savoir plus.

\- Depuis quand vous suit elle ? Comment est elle devenue votre amie ? Vous l'avez dressée ? Énuméra t-elle.

\- Pas tout en même temps ! En tout cas c'est une longue histoire… Tout a commencé dans la forêt d'émeraude…

Azaël avala les paroles du nain. Elle adorait les histoires de la sorte. Ils discutèrent ainsi une partie de la nuit. Et quand Grunlek eut fini son récit, elle soupira.

\- Vous êtes des héros alors…

\- Certains ne le savent pas, ou ne le reconnaissent pas. Maos les héros comme vous dites font parfois des erreurs en laissant une empreinte négative… Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir vous quitter.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, c'est au tour du suivant. Je vous raconterez peut être une de nos autres aventures demain si vous voulez.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Le nain lui sourit. Sur ce il se leva et partit réveiller son ami.

\- Bonne nuit !

Azaël le regarda s'en aller dans la pénombre avant de le voir disparaître avec sa louve.

* * *

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais sortir la suite._**

 ** _Cela dépendra de mon inspiration._**

 ** _En espérant que ça vous à plu !_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, bonsoir écrivains en herbe !

La suite de votre feuilleton !

 **Aventures ne m'appartient pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Azaël resta un moment seule.

Elle pensa au groupe d'aventuriers, qui avait accompli des exploits. Ils avaient sauve le monde par deux fois, mais personne ne leur rendait le mérite et le respect. Ils sont trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître qu'on les as sauver. Ils ne veulent pas avoir de dettes a revendre.

Et puis, l'histoire d'Éden l'avait émue. Cette druidesse, qui était d'ailleurs morte par Théo d'après les dires de Grunlek, avait perdu tout ces amis loups. La pauvre… Elle sait du souffrir autant qu'elle…

Nostalgique, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et défit son chignon. Ses cheveux dorés retombèrent sur ses épaules frêles.

Mais… Elle s'était bien passée UNE main dans ses cheveux ?

Elle vit la corde qui était restée a terre.

Le nain.

Il ne l'avait pas rattachée.

C'était l'instant ou jamais. Elle s'occupa de la corde qui la reliait a l'arbre. Elle trouva une pierre et commença à la couper. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche avant que le prochain aventurier arrive. Une occasion pareille ne se répèterait pas deux fois.

Mais, c'était étrange que le nain ait oublié de la rattacher… Il avait sans doute l'habitude de retenir des prisonniers. Mais alors pourquoi ?

 _\- Je vous fait confiance._

C'était ce qu'il avait dit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle: personne. Elle allait enfin pouvoir partir.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, retentit une voix derrière elle.

Azaël sursauta. Elle s'était pétrifiée. Le pyromage était derrière elle dans sa robe rouge sang. La jeune fille soupira, et lâcha la corde détachée dans ses mains.

\- Je dois vraiment partir, supplia t-elle.

Bob s'accroupit et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Si vous vous enfuyez, nous serons obligés par Théo a vous retrouver, et cette fois ci, il vous tuera vraiment. Il serait plus sage que vous restiez, le conseillât t-il.

Il s'assit a côté d'elle et observa de la tête aux pieds. Il avait raison. Il valait mieux rester. Elle était assez bien traitée après tout.

Et puis en y repensant, le pyromage lui avait sauve la vie en quelque sorte.

\- Pourquoi vous le protégez ? Demanda t'elle franchement.

Le magicien soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être c'est parce que… Je me revois à travers vous.

Il regarda au loin en replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Moi aussi j'étais perdu a une époque. Je me cherchais, et depuis que j'ai rencontré mes amis, j'ai trouve la personne que je voulais être.

Ainsi, ils avaient des points communs. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose les unissaient.

Mais il ne pouvait pas être comme elle. Comme LUI.

\- Écoutez, nous pouvons vous aider. Mais il faut que nous sachions ce qui vous est arrivé.

Azaël mit la tête sur ses genoux. Le désespoir s'empara d'elle en pensant a son passé.

\- Je ne penses pas que vous pouviez m'aider, pyromage… Dit elle mélancolique.

Par quoi commencer ? Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis sa naissance… Et bien, mieux valait commencer par le début.

\- Je suis née dans une famille très pauvre. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une famille… Mon père n'était presque jamais là. Il partait souvent pour quelques jours, des fois c'était des mois, voir même des années… Enfin bref.

" Ma mère vivait comme elle pouvait. Elle faisait des trucs par ci par là, même les trucs les plus dur pour pouvoir manger… Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et puis paf, je suis née. Si j'avais dans quelle galère j'allais mettre ma mère, alors j'aurais préféré ne pas naître.

Les années ont passé. Mon père venait me voir de temps en temps. Il me voyait grandir, et moi je le prenais pour un étranger. J'aidais ma mère a tenir la maison, a gagner de l'argent. On se débrouillait pas mal toutes les deux.

Et puis… ma mère est morte de la lèpre.

Elle hurlait de douleur dans son lit. Et moi je la regardait sans savoir quoi faire. Je lui donnait du réconfort, des tisanes… Enfin tous ces trucs de grand-mère parce que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour en même temps manger et acheter des médicaments.

Je redoublais d'efforts, en vain.

Quand elle est morte, j'étais perdue, anéantie. Je me sentais coupable. Elle qui s'était occupée de moi pendant des années et moi je l'ai laissé mourir pour la remercier. J'avais neuf ans. J'ai perdu ma maison ensuite. J'étais dans la rue a mendier pour vivre. J'ai pense à me suicider une fois, mais j'ai pas eu le courage.

Et puis un jour mon père est revenu de nulle part. Il s'est occupe de moi pour une fois. Il m'a confié a un groupe de saltimbanques. Et ensuite il est reparti comme si de rien était.

j'ai grandi avec eux, et je pouvais enfin manger. Ils m'ont appris leur métier, et je me suis spécialisée dans la musique. J'étais barde. Nous allions de ville en ville pour divertir dans les auberges, et même parfois des nobles. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Je m'était liée d'amitié avec un garçon, Henry. On passait notre temps ensemble, un peu avec vous quatre.

Mais une fois, dans une auberge, j'avais chanté une chanson un peu blasphématoire pour l'église de la lumière. Et m'as de chance, il y en avait dans cette salle.

Mon ami s'est interposé pour me protéger. Ils ont voulu l'emmener avec moi. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit enferme par ma faute. Alors je les ai tués avec des flammes. C'était la première fois que je les utilisaient. Depuis mon enfance, j'entendais une voix des fois, ou je faisait des trucs incroyables.

On a fuit la ville avec la troupe. Mais ils nous ont retrouvés je ne sais comment, et ils ont capturé Henry. Depuis, ils le menace de le tuer si je ne me rends pas. C'est un piège je le sais, mais je ne peux pas le laisser. J'ai quitté ma troupe et mes amis pour les protéger. C'est pourquoi je me dirigeais vers Castel Blanc. Pour échanger ma place."

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Se confier lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait garde ça pour elle depuis tant d'années…

\- Venez avec nous, proposa Bob. Nous vous accompagnerons. C'est sur notre chemin. Je ne peux pas vous y laisser toute seule. Ce sont tous des malades là bas.

Azaël sourit en coin.

 _\- C'est de ta faute…_

La voix retentit dans son esprit. C'est ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, mais qu'elle n'osait pas admettre.

\- C'est gentil. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire…

Elle se rembrunit.

 _\- Il est sans doute mort a cette heure… A cause de toi !_

IL avait raison. C'était a cause d'elle.

\- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore vivant…

Elle crispa les pointe en enfonçant sa tête sur ces genoux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est vivant, le rassura Bob. Les paladins ne font pas ce genre de choses.

Un violent mal de crâne s'empara d'elle. Elle commençait a lâcher prise.

 _\- Il ment ! Regarde son ami paladin ! Il n'a pas hésité à te tuer !_

Elle baissa sa garde. Une infime brèche qui LE laissa s'échapper de ses chaines.

* * *

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais sortir la suite._**

 ** _Cela dépendra de mon inspiration._**

 ** _En espérant que cela vous a plu !_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous écrivains en herbe !_

 _Après une longue absence, voici la suite de votre feuilleton !_

 _(J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas ;)_

 _ **Aventures ne m'appartient pas.**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6:

\- NON ! TAIS TOI ! Hurla t-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Bob sentit ses sens l'alerter. Quelque chose de puissant s'échappait de la jeune fille. Il vit qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Azaël ? Ça va ?

\- VA T'EN ! V'A T'EN DE MA TÊTE! Hurlait t'elle.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, recroquevillée et tremblant de tous ces membres. Bob vit grandir sur son front deux pointes… Non c'était des cornes. Et des yeux de chats jaunes écarquillés par la peur remplacèrent ses yeux noisette.

Il connaissait ce visage.

C'était celui d'un demi-diable.

\- Merde, merde ! Dit il paniqué. Azaël tu te transformes !

Elle pleurait entre ses sursauts, suppliant cette force invisible de la laisser tranquille.

\- Azaël ne l'écoute pas ! IL fera tout pour ne faire craquer ! Reste avec moi !

-Va t'en… Laisse moi… Disait elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il avait bien une idée, mais il ne savait pas si ça aller marcher.

\- Oh et puis merde ! Pesta t-il.

Il lui donna une énorme gifle pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Heureusement, il n'eut pas a en donner une deuxième. Elle repris le dessus sur sa part sombre, haletante. Elle se redressa difficilement, encore secoué par le phénomène magique. Azaël regarda autour d'elle, et vit le pyromage la regarder avec surprise. Ses yeux écarquillés par la peur, lui rappelèrent beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux. Ses cornes et ses yeux de chats disparurent lentement, et elle redevint la jeune fille qui était avec elle un instant plus tôt. Elle se mit a pleurer, sans aucune plainte. Juste des larmes… d'impuissance.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Bob soucieux.

Azaël ne répondit pas. Voulant la rassurer, il essaya de lui prendre la main. Mais elle recula, pas de peur, mais plutôt pour le protéger.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Sinon IL vous fera du mal ! Dit elle a chaudes larmes.

-Je peux vous aider Azaël…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, vous comprenez ? Je suis née, et je mourrai avec ça ! Je suis maudite !

Elle se leva brusquement en ajoutant ces mots:

\- Je dois vraiment partir, sinon je vais tous vous tuer !

Azaël se mit a courir en direction de la forêt sans regarder derrière elle.

\- Revenez ! Lui hurla le mage.

Elle ne l'écouta pas. En fait, elle était déjà loin. Il se mit à sa poursuite, malgré sa faible force physique.

Cette fuite, perpétuelle, qui la suivait partout où elle allait recommençait. Elle était obligée de fuir, non pas pour elle, mais pour les protéger eux. Tous ces humains, elfes, nains… Elle ne voulait pas revoir ce visage de terreur qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois sur les paladins qu'elle avait tué, leur arrachant le cœur. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, son côté sombre avait pris le dessus sur elle, et en avait profité violemment. Dans une mare de sang, elle avait repris ses esprit, contemplant le carnage de mort. Cette image restait gravée dans son esprit, comme une cicatrice d'un mauvais combat. Elle hantait ses rêves lors de terribles cauchemars. Elle n'arrivait plus a dormir, a cause de l'angoisse de ce souvenir.

Elle courait dans la forêt. Le paysage défilait a toute allure, les branches lui fessait des éraflures, elle piétinait les ronces lui martyrisant les chevilles. Elle était sûre que les aventuriers comprendraient pourquoi elle était partie. Malgré leurs bons soins, leur gentillesse, elle ne pouvait rester. De peur de les tuer.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus seule.

Jugeant qu'elle était assez loin d'eux, elle s'arrêta et s'adossa a un arbre. Elle essuya d'un geste brusque ses larmes, qui ne cessaient de couler. Des fois elle se demandait quel rôle elle avait dans cette vie. Elle se cherchait un destin, mais ses pouvoirs sombres n'auguraient rien de bon.

Un immense bruit retentit dans les bois, comme un éclair qui tombe sur la terre. Un bruissement léger derrière elle la sortit de ses pensées. Elle ressentit tout de suite son essence, et la reconnu. Cette personne, qui ne s'était jamais occupée d'elle, la laissant seule dans son désespoir, apparaissait au plus mauvais moment.

\- J'ai pas envie de te voir papa, dit elle froidement.

L'homme mystique, habillé de noir se présenta devant elle. Celui qui lui avait légué ce pouvoir horrible de destruction, était là juste devant lui. Il vit sa pitié au fond de ses yeux étincelants de malice, et posa deux mains paternelles sur ces épaules. N'y tenant plus, voulant plus que tout du réconfort, Azaël l'enlaça, pleurant a chaudes larmes.

\- Tu sais que je te déteste parfois… Dit elle entre deux sanglots.

-Je sais, dit il en resserrant son étreinte.

Azaël resta longtemps dans ses bras. Pour le première fois, elle se sentait normale dans ses bras. Avec un père aimant, qui veillait sur elle. Elle s'abandonna, laissant tout ce qu'elle avait en elle s'exprimer. Et il y avait beaucoup de choses.

Son père releva son menton de sa main. Il chassa ses larmes avec ses mains puissantes sur ses joues.

\- Je sais que je n'étais pas là. Je ne suis pas le meilleur des pères, mais je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

Des pas pressés vinrent dans leur direction. Azaël reconnu Bob, haletant dans ses robes rouges. On voyait bien au premier coup d'œil qu'il n'était pas fait pour le sport. Il s'arrêta et posa ses mais sur les genoux, cherchant son souffle.

\- Enfin… Vous êtes rapide… Dit il entre deux souffles. J'ai entendu un détonation, ça va ?

Quand il aperçut que la jeune fille n'était pas seule, il devint livide. Il vit Azaël dans les bras de cet homme et poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Enoch ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Bonjour Bob.

Azaël fronça les sourcils. Bob le connaissait donc ? Comment ?

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda t'elle tentant de comprendre.

\- C'est compliqué, lui expliqua le mage. Franchement, papa, t'es pas venu là pour rien je suppose, dit il en d'approchant de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- En effet, fils. J'avais quelque chose a vous dire, à Azaël et toi.

Bob fronça a son tour les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'attitude de son père, son visage grave le faisait frissonner.

\- Tu vois fils, je t'ai caché certaines choses… Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Accouche ! Dit il sur les nerfs.

Enoch soupira. Il prit la main d'Azaël et se lança.

\- Fils, je te présente ta demi-sœur.

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **Bon... Je crois que vous vous y attendiez un peu...**_

 _ **Je n'ai aucune idée de quand sortira la suite.**_

 _ **Cela dépendra de mon inspiration.**_

 _ **En espérant que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


End file.
